Nueva Amenaza: La Guerra está declarada
by Skistar100000
Summary: Rekksu vino al presente después de 2 años de irse al futuro. Y no trae buenas noticias... El destino del Universo está en juego. Advetencia: Contiene escenas fuertes.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno... Esta es mi primera Historia ^^ Espero que les guste :3**

**Advertencia: Clasificado T porque contiene escenas ligeras de gore y sexuales, aparte de vocabulario fuerte**

**DK no me pertenece ;)**

**Y recen para que termine la historia DX!**

* * *

><p>-Huyan… huyan…- Se oía una voz de mujer de un extraño lugar. Ryuta, Rekksu y Malm estaban encerrados en una habitación. Heridos y llorando. El D-Team lloraba de la impotencia por no detener lo que iba a ocurrir. Lloraban por el dolor de las heridas. Lloraban porque sabían que el Universo ya tenía fecha de caducidad: Las Piedras Cósmicas eran posesión de Jark y el Dr. Sonoida. Lloraban por no saber qué hacer. En esos sollozos, apareció una luz blanca. Era potente. Sin embargo, parecía la salida. Sin dudarlo, los tres fueron a su posible libertad…<p> 


	2. He quedado tan insensible

**Primer capítulo subido :3 Espero que les guste :) Y eso de Lady GaGa, no sé si es un rumor... asi que no se lo crean XD **

* * *

><p>Ryuta estaba dormido en el sofá de su casa. Dejó la tele prendida y sintonizando el canal de animes. De repente, recibe una llama a su celular. Lo contesta y era Malm. Estaba desesperada y dando gritos.<p>

-¡Ryuta! ¡Mira las noticias YA!- ordenó la chica.

El chico, atontado por el sueño, cambia al noticiero más cercano. Pero se mostraba una de que Lady GaGa se casaría y estaba sorteando entradas a su matrimonio. Sintiéndose traicionado, dijo a Malm:

-¡¿Para eso me llamas? ¡Me importa un carajo que una estrella que actúa como una cabra se case!-

-¡Esa noticia NO! Seguro que estabas durmiendo. Ryuta, ¡La Bucklander apareció en las noticias! ¡REKKSU VINO DEL FUTURO!-

Se cortó la llamada. Ryuta quedó en shock. Se imaginaba el enrollo que tendría Rekksu y sus padres, si los medios los creen alienígenas. Andaba pensando en eso cuando su mamá se acercó, preguntándole quién lo había llamado. El chico explicó todo y la mujer puso una mueca de preocupación. No fue muy larga, pues sonó la puerta. Aki abrió la puerta y Malm se metió directo a donde estaba Ryuta. Se subió encima de él y comenzó a jalonearlo y diciendo cosas que, por la desesperación, eran casi inentendibles. El chico la tranquilizó, pero sonó otra vez el teléfono. Ryuta puso en altavoz y era una voz neutral. Lo único que dijo fue:

-Orden directa: Vayan a donde vieron la Bucklander YA.- Y se cortó.

-¿Dónde estaba la nave?- preguntó el chico.

-En la plaza, cerca de la fuente.- contestó la chica.

-Vayan rápido. No vaya a ser que les haya pasado algo.- Dijo algo preocupada la mamá de Max. Los adolescentes acataron la orden y fueron a dicho lugar. Era de noche y estaba muy oscuro.

-Eh… Malm- comenzaba Ryuta una conversación -¿Crees que sea Rekksu o, tal vez, un pirata espacial?-

-No sé.- contestaba la chica –Pero lo mejor es ver si hay algo malo ahí.

Apenas terminaron de conversar, divisaron la fuente que se ubicaba al centro de la plaza. Pero no había rastros de Rekksu o de algún pirata. Sólo un farol que iluminaba la fuente. Se acercaron más y lograron encontrar a Rekksu. Estaba sentado en una de las gradas mirando al suelo. Vestía una casaca negra con capucha puesta, unos jeanes clásicos y botas militares del mismo color que su casaca. No fue necesario llamarlo, porque dejó de mirar al piso para ver a sus amigos. Ryuta y Malm se acercaron más y se sentaron a los costados del chico de negro. Tampoco fue necesario preguntar nada, pues les dijo lo siguiente con voz de preocupación:

-El futuro es un desastre por una razón: La fusión de la pandilla Alpha y los Piratas Espaciales. Mis padres regresaron a la época de los dinosaurios, a pesar de insistirles que no fueran. Pero les ocultaba la verdad: escuché al Dr. Sonoida hablando con sus secuaces sobre robar las piedras cósmicas, pero tenían que rescatar a alguien. Roto y Loa me dijeron que querían rescatar a Jark y dominar juntos el Universo. No les quise contar a mis padres… Ese fue mi error. En el periodo Cretácico, hubo una pelea: Nosotros contra la pandilla Alpha. Perdimos, aunque sólo se llevaron 4 de las piedras. Por no permitir que se lleven las otras 3, fuimos... heridos.- Rekksu levantó su casaca, mostrando la marca de una espada, atravesando su abdomen y llegando hasta un poco más debajo de la pretina del pantalón.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué terrible!- Dijeron en coro Ryuta y Malm.

-Sí… casi me cortan una vena importante. Pero quien se llevó la peor parte fue Nopissu: Le cortaron el brazo izquierdo. Ahora usa una prótesis robótica. Lo que menos quisiera es que les hicieran daño, pero tienen que…-

-Venir con nosotros.- Se oyeron tres voces cercanas. Ryuta y Malm buscaban de dónde venían las voces. No se hicieron esperar: de laa partes que no cubrían la luz del faro salieron el Dr. Anciet, la Dra. Kuriteishiya y Nopissu con vestiduras militares. Era cierto lo que decía Rekksu: Nopissu tenía un brazo robótico, que sólo se notaba la mano, ya que llevaba un saco largo. Los señores también tenían heridas: El hombre la tenía en el cuello, peligrosamente cerca a la yugular. La mujer tenía un guante de cuero sin dedos en la mano derecha, lo que suponía que le hirieron en ese lugar.

-¿Van a venir: Sí o No?- dijo toscamente Nopissu.

Ryuta y Malm, sin dudar ni pensar que esta decisión traería problemas en ambos lados, respondieron que sí.

-Jurasson, envíenos a la nave.- Gritó Rekksu mirando al cielo. De repente, apareció la Bucklander. Un destello los hizo entrar a la nave. El robot preguntó por el destino.

-Llévenos de vuelta al 2129. Ahora.- Respondió Rekksu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuck Yeah! :D Y una cosa: escribo el fic con los niombres en japonés porque no encuentro en esta página algún fic con los nombre originales D: Pero aquí va la lista sobre ello (odio hacer listas grrr ¬¬)<strong>

**Ryuta Kodai=Max Taylor**

**Rekksu Anciet=Rex Anciet (aquí no se necesitó tanta traduccion XD)**

**Malm Tatsuno=Zoe Drake**

**Dr. Sonoida=La Z del anime XD! (Anyone: Ah? Yo: El Dr. Z, idiota ¬¬)**

**Roto=Rod**

**Loa=Laura**

**Dra. Kuriteishiya=Dra. Cretacia o La mamá de Rex :3 (WTF! Cretacia en Japonés es _Haku Aki_ . Maldito 4Kids ¬3¬)**

**Nopis o Nopissu=Seth**

**Jurasson=Jonathan**

**uff! Ya terminé :3 Comenten y pongan Favoritos si no ta feo uwu Y el nombre del capi es así por una línea de un tema chévere de Linkin Park **

*cofcofcofNumbcofcofcof* XD


End file.
